Bi-Han/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Subzero.gif|Character Select Portrait SubzeroMK1.gif|Bio picture SubzeroMK1bio.gif|''MK'' Bio SubzeroMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending (Part 1) SubzeroMK1ending2.gif|''MK'' Ending (Part 2) Subzero mk fatality.jpg|Spine Rip fatality 435564.gif|''Test Your Might'' win pose A1.gif|Fighting Stance MK1 Sub-Zero Walk Forward.gif|Walking Forward MK1 Sub-Zero Walk Backward.gif|Walking Backward MK1 Sub-Zero Upper Hit.gif|Upper Hit MK1 Sub-Zero Standing Hit.gif.gif|Middle Hit MK1 Sub-Zero Crouch Hit.gif|Lower Hit MK1 Sub-Zero Stumble.gif|Stumbling MK1 Sub-Zero Dizzy.gif|Dizzy MK1 Sub-Zero Falling Down.gif|Defeated mortal-kombat-1-lin-kuei-ninja-scetch.jpg|behind the scenes Mortal Kombat II Noobmk2.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Sub-Zero vs Noob Saibot.png|Secret Battle in Goro's Lair NoobWins.png|Feel the power of Toasty! Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MK Trilogy MK3U-08_Noob-Saibot_(Bi_Han).png|''UMK3'' Character Design by John Tobias Noob Saibot concept sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) NOOB3.gif|''MK3'' Sprite NOOB.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite Noob saibot UMK3 bio.jpg|''UMK3'' Bio Noobsaibotmktend1.png|''MKT'' Ending Noobsaibotmktend2.png|''MKT'' Ending - Part 2 MK3U-05 Sub-Zero (Bi Han).png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Sub-Zero_concept_sketch.jpg|Concept Art of Classic Sub-Zero in UMK3/''MKT'' Classic Sub Versus 1.png|Versus sprite Classic Sub Versus 2.png|Alternate palette Versus sprite classicsubzero_MKTbio.jpg|Classic Sub-Zero's MKT Bio SUBZEROUMK3.gif Sub-Zero UMK3 Walk.gif Sub-Zero UMK3 Run.gif Classicsubzerofriendumkt.png|Classic Sub-Zero's Friendship in MKT ClassicSZE1.png|Classic Sub-Zero's UMK3 Ending Part 1 ClassicSZE2.png|Classic Sub-Zero's UMK3 Ending Part 2 noobsaibot.gif|Noob Saibot select screen Mortal Kombat 4/Gold noobsaibot2.gif|''MK4'' Render MK4_Arcade_Noob_Saibot.png|''MK4'' Select Icon Ns4.gif|Noob Saibot's Primary Costume sprite Noob42.gif|Noob Saibot's Alternate Costume sprite Noob4s.gif|Noob Saibot's Secondary alternate costume sprite Image54Noob.jpg|Noob Saibot Primary Costume Image56Noob.jpg|Noob Saibot Second Costume Image57Noob.jpg|Noob Saibot Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition NoobSaibottournamentedition.gif|''MKTE'' Render NoobSaibottournamenteditionending1.png|''MKTE'' Ending NoobSaibottournamenteditionending2.png|''MKTE'' Ending 2 NoobSaibottournamenteditionending3.png|''MKTE'' Ending 3 Mortal Kombat: Deception Cutout-1- (4).png|Noob Saibot's Render Noobsmoke.jpg|Noob-Smoke Wallpaper Noob_Concept.jpg|Concept Art for Noob Saibot Noob_Concept2.jpg|Concept Art for Noob Saibot Noobsaibotdeceptionbio1.jpg|''Deception'' Bio Noobsaibotdeceptionbio2.jpg|''Deception'' Alternate Bio ENDING_NOOB1.png|Noob Saibot prepares to kill his younger brother, Sub-Zero, while Smoke is subduing him in his Deception ending ENDING_NOOB2.png|Noob Saibot and Smoke ripping the younger Sub-Zero in half in his Deception ending Image104.jpg|Noob Saibot's Costume Image106.jpg|Noob Saibot's Alternate Costume HUD_IMAGE_35.png|Promotional Art for Noob Saibot Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Noob versus1.png|Noob Saibot's Armageddon Versus Noob versus2.png|Noob Saibot's Alternate Armageddon Versus Noob Saibot's Ninja Stars.png|Noob's Ninja Stars Noob alt.jpg|Noob's alternate costume in Armageddon and his primary in Deception Image12.jpg|Noob's Costume Image13.jpg|Noob's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Noob Saibot Guide.jpg Noobiconmk9.png|Noob Saibot's Select Screen Photo Headnoob.png|Noob Saibot's Health Bar Cutout LadderNoob.png|Noob Saibot's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Noob (MK9).png|Noob Saibot's Arcade Ladder Versus NoobMK9VS.jpg|Noob Saibot's MK 2011 Versus Noob Mask(MK2011).png|Noob Saibot as seen in his own trailer for MK 2011 MK9 - Noob Saibot 1.JPG|Noob Saibot's intro pose MK9 - Noob Saibot 2.JPG|Noob Saibot doing his Throw move Noob saibot mk 9 tackle.jpg|Noob's Shadow Tackle Noobalternate.png|Noob Saibot's Alternate Costume nekropolis86.png|Noob Saibot in Nekropolis Noobprimaryconcept.png|Noob Saibot's Primary Costume concept Noobalternateconcept.png|Noob Saibot's Alternate Costume concept Klassic noobsaibot.jpg|Noob Saibot in his MKII outfit Noobsaibot.JPG|Noob Saibot's win pose Sub-Zerogetting...PWNED.jpg|VS. Sub-Zero Jade vs. Bi-Han(Noob).jpg MK9 - Armageddon.JPG|Noob Saibot's corpse in the introduction of MK 2011 Raiden's vision of Noob Saibot.JPG|Noob Saibot, in one of Raiden's Visions Sub-Zero_R1.jpg Subzeroalternate.png dsds.png|Noob-Saibot / Elder Sub-Zero moments before the battle with Sonya Blade MK9 - Sub-Zero and Cyrax.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Sub-Zero and Cyrax MK9 - Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor MK9 - Sub-Zero 3.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Sub-Zero Bi-Han's Final Moment.png|Bi-Han's final moment as Sub-Zero Shang Tsung as Elder Sub-Zero.png|Shang Tsung assumes the form of the elder Sub-Zero Noob in the Evil Tower.JPG|Bi-Han's first appearence as Noob Saibot in the Story Mode of MK 2011. Noob defeated.JPG|Noob Saibot knocked out by Kung Lao in the Evil Tower. MK9 - Noob Saibot and Quan Chi.JPG|Noob Saibot and Quan Chi resurrecting Queen Sindel. Noob sees Kabal.JPG|Noob Saibot entering Shao Kahn's Throne Room. MK9 - New Lin Kuei.JPG|''MK 2011'' - New Lin Kuei Noob faces Kabal.JPG|Noob Saibot aided by Mileena, preparing to fight Kabal. Noob in the Graveyard with Quan Chi.JPG|Noob Saibot aiding Quan Chi with the creation of the Soulnado. MK9 - Noob Saibot 5.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Noob Saibot Noob and Quan Chi.JPG|Noob Saibot ordered by Quan Chi to kill Cyber Sub-Zero. Noob vs Sub-Zero.JPG|Noob Saibot preparing to face his younger brother, Kuai Liang. Noob vs Nightwolf.PNG|Noob Saibot fighting with Nightwolf. Noob is destroyed by the soulnado.JPG|Noob Saibot being torn apart by the Soulnado. Noob Saibot xray1.PNG|Noob Saibot's X-Ray Noob Saibot xray2.PNG|Noob Saibot's X-Ray 2 Noob Saibot xray3.PNG|Noob Saibot's X-Ray 3 Noobasone2-1-.png|Noob Saibot performing his As One fatality Mortal portal noob.png|Noob Saibot in his Babality form Char_damage_noob_a_color.PNG|Noob Saibot damage concept art Char_damage_noob_b_color.PNG|Noob Saibot Alternate damage concept art MK9 - Noob Saibot Ending.jpg|Noob Saibot's MK 2011 Ending 1 Noob saibot mk9 ending havik.PNG|Noob Saibot's MK 2011 Ending 2 Noob saibot mk9 ending.PNG|Noob Saibot's MK 2011 Ending 3 08 - Noob Saibot.png|Noob Saibot MK 2011 Primary Outfit Image38.jpg Image37.jpg|Noob Alternate Costume Image36.jpg|Noob MKII Costume MK9 Artbook - Sub-Zero.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Sub-Zero MK9 Artbook - Noob Saibot.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Noob Saibot MK9 - Noob Saibot's Fatality.PNG|Noob Saibot's As One Fatality input baby nooby.jpg|Baby Noob Mortal Kombat (2011) (MK Vita) MK_VITA_NOOB_MK3.png| UMK3 Noob Saibot Mortal Kombat X bgnd_366.png|Cameo in MKX as a Kombat Kard background. Mortal Kombat X (Mobile game) mortal_kombat_x__ios____noob_saibot__card__by_wyruzzah-d8tdhkl.png|Noob Saibot's support card. Mortal Kombat 11 D2SFidNUgAALB4o.jpg|Noob Saibot's Promotional Render Recognition.jpg|"Recognition" Noobkutie.png|Kutie Noob Saibot noobmk11d.PNG|Noob's intro noobmk11a.PNG noobmk11b.PNG noobmk11c.PNG|Noob Saibot performing his Split Decision Fatality. noobmk11e.PNG|Noob's victory pose MK11_Sub-Zero_Brothers.png MK11-Noob-Saibot.jpeg|Noob appearing in the story mode MK11-Noob-Saibot-Wallpaper-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg Noob-saibot-mortal-kombat-11.jpg noobmk11.png|Noob Saibot occasionally falls to his death in the Pit. 95FE4169-1C4D-498B-B58F-E19367C2456C.jpeg DC Elsewords Skin Pack.jpeg|Noob Saibot As The Batman Who Laughs image_mortal_kombat_11-41494-4187_0001.jpg klassic 1.jpg|Klassic ninjas noob 6.jpg|Noob's Poster yg1TjHLS.jpg Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero MKM_Sub-Zero_(MQ).png|Official Character Design by John Tobias Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.36.05.png|John Turk as the elder Sub-Zero Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.37.13.png|John Turk as Bi-Han, the elder Sub-Zero 1400004-sub_zero1.jpg|Full body shot of John Turk as Bi-Han Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.38.53.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.52.34.png|Bi-Han after recovering the Map of Elements. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.57.39.png|Bi-Han climbing the mountain of the Wind World. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.58.12.png|Bi-Han at the entrance of the Wind World Fightstance.gif|''MKMSZ'' Sprite Mortal Kombat Mythologies - Sub-Zero 1.jpg|Sub-Zero promotional picture Mortal Kombat Mythologies - Sub-Zero 2.jpg|Sub-Zero as in the intro of MKMSZ Mortal Kombat Mythologies - Sub-Zero 3.jpg|Bi-Han reaching for the Amulet of Shinnok. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Image90.jpg|Noob Saibot crossing paths with Liu Kang and Kung Lao in the Netherrealm. noobsm.jpg|Noob Saibot in-game subnoobP21.jpg|Sub-Zero as Noob Saibot (Player 2 in Versus Mode) Live Action Subzeromovieposter.jpg|Sub-Zero Movie Promo Backtop mortalkombat.jpg|François Petit as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat Subzero1.PNG|Elder Sub-Zero as he freezes Sonya's gun by merely touching it Subzero2.PNG Subzero3.PNG Subzeromovie.jpg noobanni.JPG|Noob Saibot in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation MKANoob.png|Ermac and Noob Saibot in MKA movie. Noob Saibot.jpg|Kimble Sultan as Noob Saibot in Mortal Kombat: Conquest MKC-NoobSaibot.jpg|Noob Saibot's Mortal Kombat: Conquest Wallpaper MKCNoobSaibotcap163.jpg MKCNoobSaibotcap176.jpg MKCNoobSaibotcap219.jpg SZL.jpg|Kevan Ohtsji as Bi-Han, the elder Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Sub-Zero.jpg|Sub-Zero in the official trailer for Mortal Kombat: Legacy Bi-Han & Kenshi.png|Bi-Han and Kenshi Bi-Han vs Scorpion.jpg|Bi-Han vs. Scorpion Round One Sub-Zero vs Scorpion.jpg|Round Two Finish him!.jpg|Finish Him Spine Rip.jpg|Spine Rip Animation Elder subzero mkdotr.jpg|The elder Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Sub-Zero Journey Begins.png|The elder Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins MK Legends Sub-Zero.jpeg|Elder Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge. Other Comics 000subby.png|Sub-Zero appearence in Malibu Comics De01 05.jpg|Noob Saibot on the cover of Deception's comic book Unmasked-classicsubzero1.jpg|Bi-Han unmasked bt01_17.jpg|A flashback of Bi-Han as the elder Sub-Zero, when he first kills Scorpion as a human 00bt02 10.jpg|Elder Sub-Zero vs Grum, one of Goro's friends, in Blood & Thunder #2 bt02_11.jpg|Sub-Zero freezing Goro, the Shokan prince. bt02_12.jpg bt04_07.jpg|Elder Sub-Zero as he slays Scorpion again in Blood & Thunder #4 noobcomic.jpg|After him to the ground, Noob Saibot tries to calm Baraka to join in the rescue of the baby Tartaka ba01_17.jpg|Noob and Baraka are prepared to attack Scorpion and save the baby Tarkata ba01_18.jpg|Noob Saibot and Baraka vs. Scorpion Toys and Collectibles NoobSaibot-S3-Front.jpg|Noob Saibot MKD Toy NoobSaibotStatueSyco.jpg|Noob Saibot "Victory Pose" Statue by Syco Collectibles Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries